


am i not good enough?

by ryejin



Category: True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, jugyeong is a het....or is she, lowercase intended, sujin is a panicked gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryejin/pseuds/ryejin
Summary: sujin is a closeted gay and she has a lot of issues, shes confused about her feelings for everything and everyone but jugyeong.
Relationships: Sujin Kang/Jugyeong Lim
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. a new start

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic so it might suck but I TRIED. an A for effort

sua and sujin had been friends all their life and they didnt see that ever changing but friendships always change, you get older and new people enter your lives and feelings change and for sujin her feelings definitely changed after jugyeong joined the crew. 

from a young age maybe 9-10 sujin knew she had no interest in men. while all the girls in school would be thirsting over seojun and suho she was thirsting over the members of blackpink i mean who wouldnt be. she had never thought of coming out because she knew she wouldnt have support from anyone, her dad was an abusive asshole and if he found out she was gay who know what would have happened to her, she considered telling sua but she didnt wanna creep her out and make things weird between them.

-

sujin came to school and rushed to her classroom to see sua talking with a girl she had never seen before, she was pretty and had a smile so pretty you could look at it for hours "maybe shes new" she thought to herself "sujin!" sua waved to her signaling for her to come join the two. as she made her way over to the table the girl put her hand out "im jugyeong im new lets be friends okay!" she was energetic and cute sujin liked her already "sure, id like that" she took jugyeongs hand and shook it slowly but fast enough so she didnt make her uncomfortable.

"what school did you transfer from" jugyeong looked at sujin with a tint of fear in her eyes "yongpa high" she said slowly "sorry for asking i didnt mean to make you uncomfy" sujin could sense she was bothered by her question "its fine don't worry i just dont like talking about my" she waved her hands and gave her that pretty smile that sujin loved

"i invited jugyeong to study with us after school, is that okay?" sua looked at sujin with excitement writen all over her face "of course its okay" sujin wanted to know more about jugyeong like what her favorite song was, what was her skin care routine, was she dating, sujin wanted to know everything.

class went by in a blur and sujin didnt take in much of the information given because she already knew everything that was discussed, she was the 2nd smartest kid in the class she was second to no other lee suho and she hated it she hated suho and hated not being smarter than him, no matter how hard she tried she could never surpass him she would study for hours straight till her head was pounding and her nose was bleeding just for her to come in 2nd. she feared giving her parents her exam results because all she earned was a slap across her face not a "good job sujin you did well" but a fucking slap, if she had the option to choose new parents she would do it in a heart beat.

after class finished sujin made her way to the cafeteria she usually sat with sua and a few other kids from their class but she was introverted so she barely interacted with them unless she was forced to. 

"jugyeong" sua waved trying to get jugyeongs attention, jugyeong walked over "omg i got lost you guys should have waited for me" she said while pouting, sujin smiled "you're right we're sorry from now on we'll be glued to your side okay?" she gave jugyeongs hand a squeez of reassurance, jugyeong squeezed her hand back "thank you id like that". sua looked the two up and down "get a room" sujin started blushing like crazy "fuck off sua"

sujin sat there blushing and slighty sweating and she knew this was not it "im going to the bathroom" without waiting for a response she got up and left for the bathroom. she made her way into the bathroom and washed her hands a few times and then stopped to think "why the hell am i blushing so hard, was i embarrassed by what sua said or am i gay for some girl i barely know" she sat in the bathroom for a good 20 minutes wrapped up in her thoughts she forgot about the world around her.

sua came busting through the door "SUJIN" sujin broke out of her thoughts "yeah" sua looked at her in confusion "you do realize we have class right" sujin looked slightly annoyed "oh shit i totally forgot" sua could obviously hear the sarcasm in her voice "you okay?" sujin wanted to say no and tell her about all her shitty problems and her thoughts but all she could say was "yeah im good, lets go to class okay" once again without waiting for a response sujin left the bathroom leaving sua behind.

"somethings up with sujin"


	2. hissy fits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back! if i have mistakes tell me i was too lazy to read this over...😐

it had been around 2 weeks since jugyeong joined the crew and to be honest sujin couldnt imagine what the duo would do without her, they were all glued to each other and no one could seperate them  
sujin was still getting flustered whenever she was around jugyeong and it kinda annoyed her because she would start blushing for the dumbest things, jugyeong offers to buy her a drink shes blushing, she gives her a pencil shes blushing, she touches her hand she turns into a MESS. so i guess you could say sujin was a panicked gay. 

"sujin!" jugyeong ran up to sujin and she was holding her hand out to give sujin a drink which to sujin looked like a matcha latte "here take this i got it for you on my way here" sujin was slightly shocked "omg jugyeong you gotta stop wasting money on me" jugyeong smiled "dont worry think of it as a gift" she smiled and seeing her smile made sujins heart swell and she didnt know why, maybe it was because she was the main lead and the main leads are always dense about their feelings. maybe by episode 5 she'll realize.

"to pay you back for the drink lets hang out after school just you and me okay?" sujin was praying that she would say yes but then she saw jugyeong pout and her heart sank "what about sua shouldnt we invite her?" sujin knew leaving sua out was kind of shitty but she wanted time alone with jugyeong so sua's feelings were the last thing on her mind.

"well sua has a docters apointment so she cant come, i already asked her and she said for the 2 of us to go ahead.." sujin knew lying would bite her in the ass later on but she wanted to be with jugyeong so she didnt even care.

jugyeongs face lit up "okay! so where are we going?" to be completely honest sujin didnt even know where they were gonna go "its a surprise you'll see when we get there" sujin was thinking about taking her somewhere romantic but they were just friends so that would be pretty odd.  
-  
the two girls sat down in class and began talking amongst themselves until sua came over "what seems to be going on here" jugyeong laughed "me and sujin were planning-" "AIWSAKW" sujin screamed out cutting off jugyeong "me and jugyeong were talking about some cute videos we saw on insta do u wanna see?" jugyeong gave her a confused look and sujin just gave her a nod. 

from the day sujin took 20+ minutes in the bathroom thinking to herself sua knew something was up with her but she still couldnt figure out what it was and she didnt want to be nosy and piss sujin off so she just kept all her theories to herself. she watched the videos sujin showed her but deep down she knew that the videos werent what sujin and jugyeong were talking about, and she knew it wasnt a big deal but she didnt enjoy being the odd man out in the crew.

"this is what you were discussing so enthusiastically" sua said with a look of annoyance, sujin caught on to her attitude and returned it "if you didnt like it just say that lmao" the air got thick as the two girls stared each other down leaving jugyeong to feel very uncomfortable "we can watch something else" she said trying to break the tension but it didnt work.  
sua got up and walked out "sua!" jugyeong called out to her trying to go after her but then sujin grabbed her wrist "let her go" she gave sua an icy glare as she watched her walk out. "shouldnt we see if shes okay" jugyeong looked at sujin with praying she would agree "no, we should give her time to herself" was all sujin said and she went back to scrolling on instagram as if nothing had happened.

after that whole blow up sua never came back to class and jugyeong worried about her every second while sujin didnt give zero fucks. jugyeong was kind of shocked by how sujin was acting because she was always so nice and caring and she didnt wanna doubt her kindness but she had a feeling sujin was revealing her true colors "maybe im over thinking it" she said to herself quietly.

-  
school had ended and sujin was excited to hang out jugyeong, she had managed to plan a whole bunch of stuff to do in such a short period of time. "jugyeong are you ready to go?" she had a bright smile on her face but when she saw jugyeong looking unsure her smiled dropped "are you okay?" she reached out to tounch her shoulder and jugyeong moved back a bit "im kind of tired so im gonna go home and rest, sorry we can hang out another time" without another word jugyeong walked away leaving sujin alone.

sujin laughed to herself "all of this because of sua. really?" she looked at her phone to see all the things she had planned for the two do. she laughed bitterly and threw her phone at the brick wall of the school and stomped off.

little did she know jugyeong was there the whole time watching her throw her little tantrum "just as i thought" she frowned and began to walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sujin girl.....u good?


End file.
